<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P L A S T I C x H E A R T S by YoungBookz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928511">P L A S T I C x H E A R T S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBookz/pseuds/YoungBookz'>YoungBookz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2MIN IS REAL, 2min divorced couple, Additional Characters will be added in the future chapters, Again, Cheating, Cliffhanger, Comedy, Drama, Fanfiction, Heartbreak, IT'S JUST A CONCEPT LOL, M/M, MPREG Y'ALL, Minor Relationship Tags are kinda click baited hUE huE HUe, No proofreading, Rivalry, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Slowpaced, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, boxboy, bxb - Freeform, don't know how to write a script at all sorry, i suck at grammar so be warned, love&amp;hate, mature - Freeform, oher relationships are clickbait, skrrrrrttt, slowburn, trust 2min, yohhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBookz/pseuds/YoungBookz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Minho and Seungmin met for the first time.<br/>And this is the story of how they fell in and out of love for the last time.</p><p>A Lee Know x Seungmin / 2Min AU - Inspired by Miley Cyrus’ “Plastic Hearts” Rock Album.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. EP.0 - Introduction - What The Hell Happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys~</p><p>If you're gonna ask why I made this piece of trash = I'm bored and really depressed.<br/>But I'm hoping this story will cure me for a while :D<br/>Again, English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance.<br/>Only 2Min is the main focus of the whole story even though we might be able to see a glimpse of other couples' relationships. Anyways, I don't have any knowledge about how a screenplay/script actually works. I only thought it was interesting and different. So to all professional screenplay/script writers out there please don't attack me (or kill me lol) My original plan was to learn the basics and rules but my poor brain can't absorb everything so I gave up and just winged it lol. So yeah hope you guys give this trashy work of mine a chance and enjoy~</p><p>PS. ADDITIONAL TAGS ARE MORE INFORMATIVE THAN RELATIONSHIP TAGS. SO READ IT. HEHE...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FADE IN:</p><p> </p><p>EXT. KIM AND LEE’S FORMER RESIDENCE – NIGHT</p><p> </p><p>Around the busy lights of Samseong-dong, Seoul, South Korea.</p><p> </p><p>DISSOLVE TO:</p><p> </p><p>INT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT</p><p> </p><p>Two men who were once married are arguing with their current relationship with each other.</p><p> </p><p>MINHO, 35, a famous actor, looks younger than his age. Confused and angry with the messy situation that he’s in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p> You idiot! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!</p><p> </p><p>SEUNGMIN, 33, a business analyst, he is taller but younger than his ex-husband. He was caught up with the situation that he’s in, as he holds on to the older in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>Wait, don’t go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p> <em> (Struggling within the other man’s grip)</em></p><p>   Let go of my hand, Seungmin.</p><p> </p><p>Minho is giving him a cold glare but the younger was not able to pay attention. He was probably desperate to keep things stable between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p> Please, just don’t go, at least, not yet anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>  I don’t have a fucking time for this bullshit!</p><p>Let. Me. Go. Now!</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin lets go of Minho’s hand. But the latter didn’t move a muscle letting the other one speak about his own reasons, trying to hear him all out for once.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>  I just wanted to talk things out between us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Paused in shock for a second)</em>
</p><p>Are you seriously desperate right now?</p><p>
  <em> (Laughing sarcastically)</em>
</p><p>   What is even there to talk about, huh?</p><p>  Last time I checked, we were both done</p><p>with each other’s lives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> (Looks to the ground)</em>
</p><p>    I, I still wanted to have a good relationship with you even,</p><p> <em>  (Suddenly blue)</em></p><p>      Even that we’re not together anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>By being what? Giving you normal hugs and</p><p>  cheek kisses every single time we cross paths?</p><p>   Does that mean we have to see each other twenty-four Seven?</p><p>Acting like we never have broken up? Are you sick in the head Seungmin?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Silence)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Pleading)</em>
</p><p>    Please, Minho. Just for our so…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>No! Don’t you ever drag Seungho into your</p><p>fucked up brain, Seungmin.</p><p>We all know that’s not how it works!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>But I wanted to give him the family he deserves.</p><p>I wanted him, our son, to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>Are you really doing this for Seungho?</p><p>Or you’re just doing this for yourself?</p><p>Tell me honestly Seungmin, do you still</p><p>even have shame left for yourself?</p><p>Using our son for your own benefits?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>That is not true! I love Seungho with all</p><p>my heart. I will never do that to him!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>Then stop doing this! For once, stop being so</p><p>stuck up and complicated! Move on you stupid!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>I don’t want to complicate things.</p><p>Especially with Seungho and... or even with you.</p><p> I just don’t want our son to get confused with</p><p>our situation. Of course we’re both trying to make</p><p> him understand what’s going on with his parents but,</p><p>but I don’t want to make him feel sad and disappointed with us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p><em>(Irritated</em>)</p><p>Oh really? We’ve know each other for</p><p>Like 17 years and we’d been together for</p><p>15 years. You hear me Seungmin?</p><p>
  <em>(Realizing)</em>
</p><p>Holy shit! 15 fucking years of playing</p><p>stupid fairytales with you but still!</p><p>But still I haven’t even figured out what you</p><p>really fucking wanted with this fucked up  relationship!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(whispering)</em>
</p><p>I'm not doing this for nothing. I’m doing</p><p>this for him, for Seungho’s sake.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Rolling his eyes)</em>
</p><p>So what are you trying to say here then? Huh?</p><p>You want us to get back together? Huh Seungmin?</p><p>Is that it? Is that what you want? Tell me!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Feeling anxious)</em>
</p><p>N-No, I just..come on, I want our relationship,</p><p>to be just, to get back to normal as possible.</p><p>L-Like, like being friends again, hopefully. I</p><p>mean, we were friends before right? I just</p><p>don’t want us to pretend especially in front</p><p>of Seungho, because I care for him, and...</p><p>(A bit of awkward pause)</p><p>I also...care for you.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was speechless with the sudden confession. It’s been a while for him to hear Seungmin say that he cared, especially for him. But the older was not still convinced as he goes to...</p><p> </p><p>THE KITCHEN COUNTER</p><p> </p><p> Minho keeps murmuring in annoyance, Seungmin follows him worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Whispers to himself)</em>
</p><p>Am I hearing this right? You still care for me?</p><p>
  <em>(Laughs sarcastically)</em>
</p><p>Wake the fuck up Seungmin! Why wouldn’t</p><p>you just leave me alone huh?! We don’t love</p><p>each other anymore, remember?  So stop acting</p><p>like you’re so affected with all of this shit</p><p>that’s been happening. Our feelings for each</p><p>other? It was long gone.  I don’t think it even existed!</p><p>You said you’re doing this for Seungho? Go for it! I don’t give a fuck!</p><p>It’s your responsibility as his father anyways!</p><p>But stop acting like you still care about me</p><p>or to our stupid relationship, because  I know that you don’t!</p><p>We both don’t, so please! Just please stop this nonsense already!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Deep silence...)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Angrily slams the kitchen table)</em>
</p><p>You’re right! The fact that we both don’t</p><p>love each other anymore? Okay! Fine! I can</p><p>accept that, I totally have accepted all of</p><p>that for some time now. I know you can be so</p><p>cold hearted at times, but this, the fact</p><p>that you were acting like we’ve never loved</p><p>each other before by ignoring me like I’m some</p><p>pathetic, low leveled stranger and disrespecting</p><p>me in front of our son anytime you like? Minho,</p><p><em>that</em>, that is the <em>only </em>thing I cannot really</p><p>accept from you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Laughs weakly)</em>
</p><p>Now you’re blaming me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>Can’t you see that I’m trying my best here to make</p><p>ourselves look good in front of Seungho’s eyes?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>Well I’m sorry I don’t play pretend!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Snaps)</em>
</p><p>Well news flash, I don’t either!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Annoyed)</em>
</p><p>Then why are you doing this mother fucking bullshit</p><p>in the first place?! Why are you so invested as fuck?!</p><p>Why are so fucking hard to understand that</p><p>we’ve fucking broken up?! Why?! Fucking Why?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Screaming)</em>
</p><p>Because of you, dammit!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Confused to angry)</em>
</p><p>What? You don’t make any sense!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Tries to compose himself)</em>
</p><p>Remember when you said you realized that you actually</p><p>wanted to be together with me forever?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Caught off guard, blinking hard)</em>
</p><p>Wha—! That was ages ago! Why would you suddenly</p><p>bring this up?! Are you trying to trick me?</p><p>Are you luring me in?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Ignoring)</em>
</p><p>I was so happy when you said that to me it’s not</p><p>even funny. It felt like I was in a dream. I was dreaming.</p><p>
  <em>(Laughs to himself)</em>
</p><p>I mean, it really was a dream. What am I thinking?</p><p>Maybe you’re right after all. I was being a fool all this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Shouts)</em>
</p><p>Yah! Are you even listening to me?!</p><p>Get over yourself!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Ignoring)</em>
</p><p>It was really funny because I even prayed for it like a stupid idiot,</p><p>I said, ‘if it was a dream then, I don’t wanna wake up</p><p>anymore. I wanted to keep dreaming happily.</p><p>Forever. With you.’</p><p>
  <em>(Suddenly makes eye contact with the older)</em>
</p><p>Can you blame for loving you so bad?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Reddening in anger)</em>
</p><p>Stop talking!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Stares into space)</em>
</p><p>I even thought and asked myself,</p><p>why did we end up into this big of a mess?</p><p>Because the last time I checked,</p><p>I’m pretty sure we were so...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>Seungmin no! Stop talking nonsense!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Looks at the older with furrowing brows)</em>
</p><p>Deeply in love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Frustrated)</em>
</p><p>I said stop it!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>Now that I think about it, I finally</p><p>understood why we fell apart that so</p><p>hard it hurts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>Are you deaf?! I said fucking stop!!!</p><p>Shut your fucking—</p><p> </p><p>Because of exasperation he automatically closed his right hand into a fist ready to aim Seungmin on the nose but the younger caught him faster before it could even reach his face. Minho gasped when their skin touched once more but was not able to let go in panic because the younger is not letting him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Sorrowfully continues)</em>
</p><p>It’s because all of a sudden...</p><p>
  <em>(Pause)</em>
</p><p>Everything about you changed. You were</p><p>not the Minho hyung I used to know before.</p><p>You took him away from me.</p><p>The one I used to love the most.</p><p>The one who used to love me at my worst.</p><p>I don’t even know who you are anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was breathing heavily trying to push his tears back in to his eyes. Letting Minho off his grip as he walks away from him towards the door out of the kitchen and suddenly stops.</p><p>                                                             </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Composing himself once again)</em>
</p><p>This conversation didn’t happen. Don’t worry,</p><p>I didn’t say those words for us to get back together.</p><p>I was just letting out what I’ve been keeping inside my chest</p><p>this whole time. After all, we’ll be focusing on our son’s life now,</p><p>not ours. Just like what you said, there was never an us.</p><p>
  <em>(Pause, Realizing)</em>
</p><p>And oh yeah, by the way, those annulment papers you’ve sent me</p><p>a couple months back? I actually have signed it already.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Shocked, blinking)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Pausing, nodding)</em>
</p><p>I know it’s too hard to believe it, I mean, me too. I just, that time</p><p>I wasn’t ready to give it up to you ‘cause first off all, I was shocked</p><p>because I realized that that was actually what you originally wanted in the</p><p>first place. And second, of course because of Seungho. But, yeah it’s</p><p>finally done..so. Yeah, you can have it anytime you want now.</p><p>(Gives a strained smile)</p><p>Just call my lawyer, I know you already have</p><p>his number, he’ll give it to you right away.</p><p> </p><p>With Seungmin gone, leaving the older one all alone by himself, who is known to be the most  unbothered one, is now completely looks the opposite of it. He screamed at no one as he flips every appliance in front of him on the table. He was surprisingly and completely destroyed. He should be happy though, because finally, Seungmin is letting him go. Right? Then why? Why does he feel sad all of a sudden? He was waiting for this moment to happen. For Seungmin to give up. He was impatiently waiting to have his own life back for almost a year now and yet he’s not even satisfied with the final outcome. Even Seungmin’s last words very calming, and very sincere but at the same time, it’s so suspicious and really unconvincing to Minho’s ears. But still, he knows he should be happy about this, but he’s clearly not. Obviously. His feet feels like running to him, like he wants to chase the younger, to take back everything what he said to him and he hates that feeling, he hates it with all of his might. He wanted to scream over and over because he doesn’t know what he exactly feels anymore. He is one heck of a mess as he stares on his reflection at the mirror wall across from him and laughs out loud like a lunatic at his own misery.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>Did he really think I’d believe every</p><p>fucking thing he’ll fucking say to me?</p><p>
  <em>(Frowns)</em>
</p><p>Fucking liar.</p><p> </p><p>For a long while of convincing and fighting with himself, he finally breaks down in loud tears on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(BGM: ‘Prisoner’ from Plastic Hearts Rock Album by Miley Cyrus)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. EP.1 - First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOT PROOFREAD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EXT. JYP UNIVERSITY BUILDING – DAY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gangdong District, Seoul South Korea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISSOLVE TO:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>INT. JYP UNIVERSITY BUILDING – LOCKER ROOM – DAY</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Students are scattering around getting to know each other at their very first week of college, for freshmen, and missing each other, among the seniors for their last year in JYPU.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HAN JISUNG, 20, Second-Year Engineering student, top notched in his section. A future leader, according to him. An extroverted introvert that looks like a wild animal but harmless. Lives in Incheon but has an apartment in Gangdong district for college purposes. Seungmin’s schoolmate and friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Shouting)</em>
</p>
<p>Brooo! I heard we have a fresh fish this year.</p>
<p>Aren’t you excited to meet hi—</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KIM SEUNGMIN, 20, Second-Year Computer Science student. Lives in Samseong. He is a composed individual, killjoy, and kind of an anti social with a puppy face. Savage behavior but still cute when he is shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Abruptly in monotone)</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, whatever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Frowning)</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, whatever? No reaction? Just a, yeah whatever?!</p>
<p>Seungmin, I heard he’s a talented fish and hot as fuck!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(A bit louder)</em>
</p>
<p>Uh...yeah? I mean, what does it have to do with me?</p>
<p>Plus, getting to know every new transferee</p>
<p>each year is your main job anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Whispering harshly)</em>
</p>
<p>Shhhhh!!! Come on dude, don't blow our cover</p>
<p> like that! You want us to get killed?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNMIN</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Our</em> cover? Seriously Hannie, I'm sure everyone can hear us.</p>
<p>With a vocal cords like yours? No doubt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han nervously looks at the students around them. Prying eyes and hushed whispers are judging their actions. He awkwardly laughs it off and bowed at them as his half-hearted apology.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(scratching his neck)</em>
</p>
<p>Okay guys, we’ll be quiet now. Nothing to</p>
<p>see here anymore. Hue hue hue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The students were still unconvinced making Han drag Seungmin awkwardly to...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE HALLWAY...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sighs)</em>
</p>
<p>Phew! Man that was so close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Eye rolls)</em>
</p>
<p>Look, we only got half an hour for our class to start.</p>
<p>So yeah, gotta go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey! Minnie, wait!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>What is it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>I almost forgot, the fresh fish I was talking about</p>
<p>is actually close friends with Felix!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Confused)</em>
</p>
<p>Felix?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Frowns)</em>
</p>
<p>Don’t tell me you don’t know a Felix?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Immediately)</em>
</p>
<p>I don’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Seungmin?! He’s our member in 00Club for</p>
<p>a year now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Haven’t seen him there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Because he’s a performing arts student and a</p>
<p>busy person too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Aren’t we busy as well?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>We are but he has other priorities than attending</p>
<p>00Club.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUGNMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Then why did he signed up as a member if he’s useless</p>
<p>for our club?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Dude he’s one of our sponsors, okay? The guy’s freaking</p>
<p>rich and we can’t do anything about it. The good news is,</p>
<p>he could help you and that fresh fish get to know each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Thinking)</em>
</p>
<p>What did you say his name was again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Leans on the wall)</em>
</p>
<p>Lee Felix. You know, the guy with the blond hair?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Remembers)</em>
</p>
<p>Oh!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Nodding)</em>
</p>
<p>Yep, uh-huh, yes that’s him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>The one with the freckles?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>The one with the—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah yeah the one with the deep voice yes that’s</p>
<p>Felix alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>(</em>
  </strong>
  <em>Absentmindedly<strong>)</strong></em>
</p>
<p>Oh, I know him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sarcastically)</em>
</p>
<p>I’m glad you figured it out, thanks for nothing, genius.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Sorry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Shakes his head in disappointment)</em>
</p>
<p>For real bro, he’s our friend. How could you even forget him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Correction, your friend not mines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>So what? My friends are your friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>As well as my things are your things?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Winks)</em>
</p>
<p>Exactly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>And what is Felix connection with the new kid?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Wiggles eyebrows)</em>
</p>
<p>Getting jealous are we? I mean, you don’t have to</p>
<p>though. I heard fresh fish likes taller guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Scowls)</em>
</p>
<p>Seriouly Han, I’m gonna strangle you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Frightened)</em>
</p>
<p>Bro, that’s illegal!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Then shut up and answer me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Okay damn, so possessive. They were childhood friends</p>
<p> that’s all I know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Looks at the ground)</em>
</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Don’t you think it’s a blessing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Uhh, I guess?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>What do you mean you guess?</p>
<p>Of course it <em>is</em> a blessing! You know what</p>
<p>we should celebrate this tonight because</p>
<p>finally you are going to have a boyfriend!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m not going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>(Hands up)</p>
<p>Okay, no rush no rush.</p>
<p>We could celebrate another time then.</p>
<p>When you guys are finally official.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Wait a minute. Why am I going to have a boyfriend?</p>
<p>Last time I checked, I'm not into guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Shook)</em>
</p>
<p>Oh shit wait...</p>
<p>
  <em>(Furrowing brows)</em>
</p>
<p>Really?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Yes!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Well, I didn't think of that. I was never</p>
<p>informed, I thought...</p>
<p>
  <em>(Realising)</em>
</p>
<p>Wow I really am m a fake friend,</p>
<p>am I? Sorry man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>It's fine. I told you, you don't have to do this.</p>
<p>You don't owe me anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>But you saved me that one time when I was almost</p>
<p>drowning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Drowning? In what? The sewer?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>I almost died, Seungmin! As a kid it was a very traumatizing</p>
<p>event for me! Yah! Don’t make fun of it!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Laughing) </em>
</p>
<p>But you <em>are</em> a kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Dramatically)</em>
</p>
<p>Damn you I'm already 20! Why do you always have</p>
<p>to be so mean to me! Ugh! I need new friends!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Laughs)</em>
</p>
<p>Good luck with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Pouting)</em>
</p>
<p>Aren't you glad I'm helping you figure out your love life?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>No offense Hannie, but I don't need your help, or anyone’s.</p>
<p>Plus, I'm not interested into getting myself involved</p>
<p>in any kind of relationship at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Eyebrows wiggling)</em>
</p>
<p>Oooooooh interesting!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HAN</p>
<p>But don't you think you are wasting an opportunity</p>
<p>here? Remember Seungmin, this isn’t some normal fish</p>
<p>you could find on the streets of Seoul. This is a big fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Squinting)</em>
</p>
<p>A big what now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>(Slowy mouthing the words with exaggeration)</p>
<p>A-Big-Fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Shakes head)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>You really are wasting this opportunity I know it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Smiles)</em>
</p>
<p>By being what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sarcastically)</em>
</p>
<p>Uhh, I don’t know? I guess by letting the fresh fish go?</p>
<p>What do you suggest?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Catch him yourself then. Make him yours. Easy, problem</p>
<p>solved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Bro, no. You are my first priority here, remember? Bros before hoes!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I told you, I don't like guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>How would you know if you won't try at least once?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin was getting done with Han’s antics thinking of snapping at him for being so nosy about his private life. Luckily, the University bell goes off as the busy students cramming around the halls went to their each classroom respectively, leaving the two boys alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>So, I guess I have to go now? Bye!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Yep, let's continue this conversation later!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Ugh I don’t think—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Yah! Don't think of running away from me Kim Seungmin!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sprints away)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISSOLVE TO:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EXT. JYP UNIVERSITY BUILDING – NOON</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gangdong District, Seoul South Korea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISSOLVE TO:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>INT: JYP UNIVERSITY BUILDING - JYP SOUL CUP COMPUTER SCIENCE CAFETERIA – NOON</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a full crowded space, Han sprinted from Engineering building to Computer Science building just to see Seungmin. He dramatically dropped his body on the chair beside Seungmin in heavy breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Panting)</em>
</p>
<p>Fuck bro I saw him! All the gossips were true about</p>
<p>this fresh fish, he is so fresh and sooo hot!</p>
<p>So hot that even I myself is literally sweating. See?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Eating)</em>
</p>
<p>That’s great, now you should marry him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Loudly gasped)</em>
</p>
<p>Bro! No way! Don’t you get it he’s already have</p>
<p>been reserved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Still not looking up)</em>
</p>
<p>Let me guess, for me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>That’s correct! You’re a so genius bro and</p>
<p>I love you for that!</p>
<p>
  <em>(low voice)</em>
</p>
<p>It also means you have to lend me your brain for the</p>
<p>whole school year. I need it to be able to pass my course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sighs)</em>
</p>
<p>Not this again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Dramatically)</em>
</p>
<p>Please Minnie, have mercy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Coldly stares)</em>
</p>
<p>You can’t fool me. I know you’re an A plus student.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Dramatically)</em>
</p>
<p>But I sucked at taking down notes! It could shatter my</p>
<p>dreams in just a blink of an eye! It could fail my</p>
<p>whole life! My entire existence! My—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I don’t think I’m an engineering student.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Dissapointed)</em>
</p>
<p>As expected, I will fail this course. Thank you</p>
<p>very much for your concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(breathes in)</em>
</p>
<p>I mean sure, why not? You can borrow my</p>
<p>notebook anytime you want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Dramatically in tears)</em>
</p>
<p>Oh bless your poor soul Minnie. I wish you the best</p>
<p>of luck for your future husband...</p>
<p>(Realization)</p>
<p>Or wife...Whichever you’d like is fine. (Smiles brightly)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Egnores)</em>
</p>
<p>Who is this guy anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Now you’re talking!</p>
<p>
  <em>(Squinting)</em>
</p>
<p>Good question by the way. I got his name from Lixie</p>
<p>of course! It's Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin! See?</p>
<p>Even his name is so prince-like! Ahhh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Suspiciously)</em>
</p>
<p>I really think you should take him instead of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>You look like you have a crush on him more than</p>
<p>you say you don't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Bro! I always have a crush on someone who's beautiful</p>
<p>or handsome. He's no exception! Plus I already have</p>
<p>an admirer, so you don't need to worry or get jealous of me.</p>
<p>Hyunjin is all yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Yah! Who said I am jealous? I don't know the guy</p>
<p>or even seen him in person for that fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Just stay put my dear bro friend. You’ll see your prince</p>
<p>charming’s face later on. But for the moment, let's plan a</p>
<p>meeting place for you guys to meet...and no buts, okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Uninterested)</em>
</p>
<p>M'kay whatever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISSOLVE TO:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EXT. KIM’S RESIDENCE – NIGHT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samseong-dong, Seoul, South Korea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISSOLVE TO:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>INT. KIM’S RESIDENCE – SEUNGMIN’S ROOM – NIGHT</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin was doing his Mathematics homework when suddenly his phone goes off, interrupting his solution in problem number 51 on page 473. Reaching out of his phone on the top left corner of his table, he frowns as he sees the caller ID.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>If you called me just to bug me then I’m hanging up the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YANG JEONGIN, 18, 12<sup>th</sup> grader, tall but not tall as Seungmin. Young and independent student. He looks happy on the outside but broken on the inside. Has a complicated relationship with his parents. Childhood best friend of Seungmin. Lives at Busan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Hyung wait! Don’t hang up on me! Please!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>What do you want in this ungodly hour?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Hyung, it’s only 7:15 p.m. or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I don’t have time for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Ouch. You don’t want to talk to me is what you mean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Absolutely, anything else?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Well let me remind you that we are best friends</p>
<p>since day one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sarcastically)</em>
</p>
<p>Oh yes, I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me again Innie.</p>
<p>Anything you’d like to add?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Hyung, you really are petty as fuck!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both laughed, Seungmin almost retorted but a woman’s voice on Jeongin’s line interrupted their conversation in a violent manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>WOMAN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Yah! Yang Jeongin! Where did you learn how to cuss huh?!</p>
<p>Watch your language you imbecile or I will sue your</p>
<p>mouth manually with an ice pick! Are you sneaking up</p>
<p>on me again to call your secret girlfriend?! Am I right!?</p>
<p>
  <em>(Laughing pathetically)</em>
</p>
<p>Do you think I won’t figure it out?! Who is she?!</p>
<p>Are you going to leave me now like what he did to me?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud crash of who knows what is heard on the other line. Seungmin gasped in shock.  Whatever is happening, he doesn’t have a clue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Mom! I’m I’m so sorry! It won’t happen again!</p>
<p> Mom calm down! Mom come on now,</p>
<p>I’m not leaving you! Mom! Mom come on stop!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Panics)</em>
</p>
<p>Jeongin?! Hello?! Jeongin what’s happening?!</p>
<p>Jeongin!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A minute of shattering commotion can be heard from the other side of the line. Seungmin covered his mouth with one hand in shock as he waits for Jeongin to come back and respond, but the younger might’ve put the phone down to deal with his chaotic mother. Seungmin decided to hang up the call. He was worried for a second staring back at the phone he didn’t realized he’s griping. Standing up from his chair, he tries to walk around of his room on repeat to relieve the stress that’s creepily occurring. A half an hour later on he heard his phone goes off once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Abruptly)</em>
</p>
<p>What happened? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?</p>
<p>Do you need me to come over and pick you up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Hyung you can’t just pick me up like that. <em>(Laughs)</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Panics)</em>
</p>
<p>Jeongin this is not funny. What did she do to you?</p>
<p>Answer me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Whoa whoa hyung chill, I’m fine okay. It’s just,</p>
<p>you already know, some old routine we always do.</p>
<p>It’s nothing new. So don’t worry much about it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>What about those glass breaking? It sound so scary Innie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(On the line)</em>
</p>
<p>I already took care of it hyung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Jeongin I’m serious. I’m worried that you might get hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(One the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Honestly, I’ll be fine hyung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>But your mom,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(One the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Hyung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I don’t trust her, Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(One the line)</em>
</p>
<p>We already talked about this. You know how she is</p>
<p>when she’s drunk. It’s hard to take care of her but</p>
<p>I’m used to it. I can’t leave her hyung.</p>
<p>She’s my mother no matter what happens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>But it’s been 10 years. You suffered and still</p>
<p>suffering. Aren’t you tired of all that?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(One the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Why would I be tired? I was the reason, wasn’t I?</p>
<p> I’m the main reason why my father left us.</p>
<p>I’m the reason why her life has been miserable</p>
<p>all this years. I feel deeply sorry for her.</p>
<p>So it’s my responsibility to take care of her hyung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Innie...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I never told you this but, I really envy you hyung.</p>
<p>You have a perfect family with you. Your parents are both</p>
<p> in love since the very first time they’ve met each other and</p>
<p>until now they still do like it’s the first time. I heard the story</p>
<p>a billion times before but I just can’t get over it. I wanted</p>
<p>to have a family like that too. I mean, I wish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I really wanna help you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p><em>(On the line</em>)</p>
<p>What? Are you gonna donate or something? <em>(Laughs)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>We’re both rich you rat.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Laughs)</em>
</p>
<p>It’s so funny because even money</p>
<p> can’t help us in this kind of situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Pause)</em>
</p>
<p>If only I could help you, I really would Innie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(One the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Awww, just now you are so sweet to me hyung.</p>
<p>Hope you’re like this to me every time we talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m trying to be serious here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(One the line)</em>
</p>
<p>I know. That’s why I thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>What do you mean? I didn’t do anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(One the line)</em>
</p>
<p>Me too hyung, I missed you too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I haven’t even said anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>(One the line)</p>
<p>You really are a funny hyung. Anyways, thank you again</p>
<p>for worrying about me. When I have time I’ll try and visit you</p>
<p>over there, okay? Bye!! Nice talkin’ to ya! Love you</p>
<p>Seungminnie hyung!! Goodnight!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Yah! I’m only worried for you! That doesn’t mean you’re</p>
<p>allowed to freely come and visit here!! Yah! You’re not welc—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JEONGIN</strong>
</p>
<p>(Hangs up)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Hello?! Yah! Yang Jeongin?! Hello?! You fox faced child!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Seungmin drag himself back again to his unfinished homework with grumpy face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISSOLVE TO:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EXT. KIM’S RESIDENCE – DAY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samseong-dong, Seoul, South Korea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISSOLVE TO:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>INT. KIM’S RESIDENCE – DINNING AREA – DAY</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Kims are gathered around the dining area having a breakfast before separating for their individual agendas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Disappointed)</em>
</p>
<p>If you guys are planning on another date would</p>
<p>You please give me a warning next time? I thought</p>
<p>You guys were involved in an accident!</p>
<p>Or kidnapped by your own fans!</p>
<p>I didn’t get any sleep, I almost called the police!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SEUNGMIN’S DAD, 45, An heir to his family’s wealthy bloodline. Former member of a popular rock band. Current CEO of a clothing brand company called ‘Seung Mo’ which seungmin hates. He is a kind of a crackhead but so responsible to his family and a loving father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Checks up himself)</em>
</p>
<p>Uh…we’re fine though?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I don’t know that! Because I have no clue where</p>
<p>you two went. I was left here alone worrying!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Start’s eating a bowl of sesame seeds)</em>
</p>
<p>We’re old now Seungminie we’re not that famous</p>
<p>anymore. Not to mention almost all of our fans</p>
<p>have arthritis, they can’t catch us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Irritated)</em>
</p>
<p> How did you guys even get here so early?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Looks at his wife)</em>
</p>
<p>Honey? I think this is the time we should tell</p>
<p>Seungmin our family’s secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>That you were born rich? I already know about that dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Stands up, gesturing with his hands)</em>
</p>
<p>We’ve never told you this but, for a long time, we are</p>
<p>actually wizards Seungminnie, we can create portals to go to</p>
<p>other places wherever and whenever we wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(Silence)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Squints)</em>
</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SEUNGMIN’S MOM, 45, Retired famous singer, currently helping her husband run the company. An understanding wife and mother, caring and very thoughtful and loves everyone. Very protective of Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Shakes her head)</em>
</p>
<p>Darling, I think you need to go back</p>
<p>to your seat now, please.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah, and he needs to see a doctor too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Continues eating)</em>
</p>
<p>Hmm, maybe later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>We were actually just shopping the other day and</p>
<p>then out of nowhere it was already night.</p>
<p>We forgot to track the time and your father</p>
<p>suggested for us to stay at a hotel.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Pointing at Seungmin)</em>
</p>
<p>A love hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Drops spoon)</em>
</p>
<p>Ew! Mom!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Blushing)</em>
</p>
<p>Darling!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s what we do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Disgusted)</em>
</p>
<p>Get a room! Don’t drag me into this!</p>
<p>I don’t wanna get scarred! Ugh!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(To her husband)</em>
</p>
<p>Darling please finish your food now</p>
<p>and stop blabbering nonsense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Happily)</em>
</p>
<p>Yes honey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sighs)</em>
</p>
<p>Thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Minnie, we’re sorry if we’re distracting you</p>
<p>and your studies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s fine mom, just warn me next time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Whispering)</em>
</p>
<p>I told you he’s having a secret girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Frowns)</em>
</p>
<p>Why is dad so random? And no I don’t</p>
<p>have a secret girlfriend dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Blinks innocently)</em>
</p>
<p>What? What secret girlfriend you’re talking about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Facepalms)</em>
</p>
<p>Anyway Minnie, your dad and I were kinda thinking if we could</p>
<p>go to Han River this Saturday. Only if you’re not busy of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh, yeah. It’ll be great son. You’ll love the place.</p>
<p>I bet you’ve never been there before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Saturday evening?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Whole day sweety. Are you available?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Thinking)</em>
</p>
<p>I think we’re gonna have an event on that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>But it’s Saturday! Can’t they postpone the event</p>
<p>for other days? Tell them it’s emergency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>What kind of emergency dad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>Family emergency vacation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Ignoring)</em>
</p>
<p>Are you sure you can’t come with us?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>No. Even if I wanted to, I can’t mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh, that’s sad. We thought we could have a little</p>
<p>family bonding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s fine mom, I appreciate it. You and dad can</p>
<p>go without me though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>Okay, we can’t help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(To her husband)</em>
</p>
<p>But we always go together your</p>
<p>face is so tiring to look at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Wiggles eyebrows)</em>
</p>
<p>That’s not what you said last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Nauseated)</em>
</p>
<p>Dad, mom, please. Not in front of my salad.</p>
<p>You guys can do whatever you want later when I’m gone.</p>
<p> Just don’t use my bed okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD &amp; MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Fine, but where’s the salad first? / Seungmin!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door bell suddenly rang stopping their breakfast and the unwanted bickering early in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Who’s that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(thinking)</em>
</p>
<p>I don’t remember having a visitor today. Do you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s probably Han.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>Especially that kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Is he picking you up for school today?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>Wait he has a new car?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Darling, he never had one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Confused)</em>
</p>
<p>Then...He borrowed a car!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>He’s like me dad, he doesn’t drive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>Why would he hate driving? Does he not know</p>
<p>how to drive at least?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>He knows how to drive, but he just didn’t</p>
<p>get to pass the driver’s license test.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sips tea)</em>
</p>
<p>So he’s an idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Darling!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Raises eyebrows)</em>
</p>
<p>What?! He is! Come on! Why would he walk from</p>
<p>his house all the way up here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Realising)</em>
</p>
<p>You’re right, Jisung and JYPU are practically neighbors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sighs)</em>
</p>
<p>He’s, I...We kinda don’t have a class today?</p>
<p>Sorry I forgot to tell guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>(Shook)</p>
<p>First week of school and you don’t have a class?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>School has started almost a month ago darling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Confidently)</em>
</p>
<p>First <em>month</em> of school and you don’t have a class?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>We do have a class this afternoon. It’s just everybody</p>
<p> is very busy for Saturday’s event.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin’s parents wants to argue more but their doorbell rang again, violently this time. One of their maids came in to the dining area interrupting their <em>peaceful </em>breakfast.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JUDY, 19, a dropped out student from Nonsan because of financial problems. She was hired by Kim’s after an encounter in a restaurant. She is a good cook and a fast learner as well</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>JUDY</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Panicking, Stuttering)</em>
</p>
<p>S-Sirs, Ma’am, S-Someone is asking f-for S-Sir Kim S</p>
<p>eungmin. H-He’s so impatient he even y-yelled at me.</p>
<p>He said i-if Sir Kim Seungmin won’t still come out he’ll</p>
<p>d-definitely w-whipped h-his, his...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>Why are you stuttering like you’ve seen a demon?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Be patient darling, she’s new here.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Who is she?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>She’s your new assistant, her name is Judy.</p>
<p>We actually came home with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Shook)</em>
</p>
<p>Did you guys brought her as well to</p>
<p>the love hotel with you?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Red face)</em>
</p>
<p>No we didn’t go to a love hotel! My gosh</p>
<p>Seungmin stop listening to your father!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Laughs)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(To Judy)</em>
</p>
<p>Was it Jisung?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>I don’t think it’s him. Han doesn’t talk like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUDY</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Seungmin’s Mom)</em>
</p>
<p>N-No ma’am, I, I-I’ve never seen him before. He said,</p>
<p>S-sir Han asked him t-to pick Sir Kim Seungmin up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh yeah, I remember. Han said I’ll wait for him today.</p>
<p>I never thought he’ll ask somebody else.</p>
<p>Did you asked what his name was?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MAID</strong>
</p>
<p>H-He said he w-was Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin and his dad almost had a heart attack when his mom squealed like a whale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Happy)</em>
</p>
<p>Oh Felix! That kid was an angel! Let him in!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Disappointed)</em>
</p>
<p>Gosh I thought you’re pregnancy test was positive</p>
<p>and we’re having a third child. Imma teach that</p>
<p>Felix kid a lesson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin’s mom gestured for Judy to go but Seungmin stopped her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Brows furrowing)</em>
</p>
<p>Wait. You guys know Felix?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(No hesitation)</em>
</p>
<p>Of course we know that pirate angel child.</p>
<p>His voice is like a demon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Confused)</em>
</p>
<p>But…how?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>Sweety, you brought him here a couple of</p>
<p>times with Jisung last year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which made Seungmin confused even more. So Han was not really joking? But why doesn’t he remember? He was going to ask something again when their made interrupted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>JUDY</strong>
</p>
<p>U-Uhm, if you’ll e-excuse me sir, ma’am, b-but</p>
<p>Sir Felix said he’ll be w-waiting impatiently on his car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Sipping tea)</em>
</p>
<p>With that kind of attitude I’ll say he has</p>
<p>grown up pretty well to be a bad boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Standing up from his chair)</em>
</p>
<p>I think I’ll go now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MOM</strong>
</p>
<p>But I wanna see Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>Later mom, you’ll see him later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin’s mom gently shook her body like a little girl as she continues her breakfast while pouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>DAD</strong>
</p>
<p>See you tonight son! Oh and be careful with the pirate-angel,</p>
<p>he might eat you whole if you’re not aware.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Pretends to laugh)</em>
</p>
<p>Really funny dad, and yeah see you later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin gave them side-hugs before he walks out of the house to...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>AT THE GATE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the guards opens the gate. He saw a dark green BMW parking at the front of the gate. Felix didn’t even bother to get out of the car or even slide his window down to greet him or at least yell at him for being very late. Felix only honked the car. He probably might have been annoyed because Seungmin kept him waiting for too long. Seungmin did not think twice anymore as he opened the passenger area, he sat without even sparing a glance at the driver’s seat as he closed the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Whips around)</em>
</p>
<p>I’m really sorry for making you—wait...you’re not—</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not Felix and he’s sure of that. Brunette? Sharp nose? Big eyes? No freckles?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>GUY</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Smilling)</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, I kinda like, lied to your girlfriend? I’m</p>
<p>sorry, it’s just, I really can’t help it you know, and her</p>
<p>face looks funny too so. I mean, you can</p>
<p>blame it to her later. For now, let’s get this engine started.</p>
<p>Jisung will definitely kill me if we’re not gonna get</p>
<p>back on time. Not that I mind being killed by him. <em>(Laughs)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that kind of voice too? Definitely not Felix. Seungmin was speechless; he was not even able to register what the other was talking about. The guy keeps smiling and blinking twice every one second, though it’s so clear that he’s pissed off of Seungmin in general. He kept staring at the still talking guy. Seungmin could tell that he is just pretending to be lively like they’re the best of friends. But Seungmin wasn’t listening at all; all he’s thinking about is...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Squinting, confused)</em>
</p>
<p>Who in the world are you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>GUY</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Pretends to be surprised)</em>
</p>
<p>Oh yeah, I’m Minho. Lixie’s older brother. <em>(Smiles)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(BGM: ‘Blank Space’ by Ryan Adams from Taylor Swifts '1989' Album)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. EP.2 - Impossible Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOT PROOFREAD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>EXT: MINHO’S CAR MOVING ON THE ROAD – DAY</p><p>Somewhere near Samseong.</p><p> </p><p>DISSOLVE TO:</p><p> </p><p>INT: MINHO’S CAR – DAY<br/>
Seungmin squints at the driver. The one he’s looking at doesn’t flinch at all. Seungmin is still suspicious of him. Minho. Minho?</p><p> </p><p>LEE MINHO, 22, Performing Arts Student, 4th year. Behaves a lot like a cat but actually cares. He knows that he is handsome since birth. His dream is to become rich and famous.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Looking at the road)</em><br/>
Am I that handsome?</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Absentmindedly)</em><br/>
What?</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
You’re staring.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(embarrassed)</em><br/>
Oh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Mimicks exaggeratingly)</em>
</p><p>Oh!</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
I just, I don’t remember Felix having <br/>
an older brother.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(blinking)</em><br/>
That’s because we are half brothers.<br/>
I used to live where I live <br/>
Until my mother decided to <br/>
Stay here to get closer to Felix.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Nodding)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Glances, laughs)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong>
</p><p>(Confused)</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong>
</p><p>You look like a puppy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Silence)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Glares, stutters)</em><br/>
What are you saying<br/>
 all of a sudden?<br/>
We just met?</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Chuckles)</em><br/>
Chill! I don’t think you’re cute<br/>
 just because you look like a puppy.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Irritated)</em><br/>
It’s not what I mean!<br/>
And I don’t look like a puppy!</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Ignores)</em><br/>
I prefer cats rather than dogs.<br/>
<em>(glances)</em><br/>
But seriously, you really<br/>
Look like a puppy. (Smiles)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Hisses)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Laughs)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
DISSOLVE TO:</p><p> </p><p>EXT: LEE’S RESIDENCE – SAME DAY</p><p> </p><p>DISSOLVE TO:</p><p> </p><p>INT: BACKYARD – SAME DAY</p><p>Seungmin and the others are gathered in a small cottage. </p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(to Seungmin)</em><br/>
Brooo! Welcome to my humble abode!</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
What do you think Lixie?</p><p> </p><p>LEE FELIX, 20, Performing Arts Student, Athlete in Gamers League. Friends with Han and Seungmin. He is Minho’s younger half brother.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FELIX</strong><br/>
<em>(Slaps Han on the back of his head)</em><br/>
Yah! This is not your house!</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Diffensively)</em><br/>
I stayed here for weeks!</p><p> </p><p><strong>FELIX</strong><br/>
<em>(Teasing)</em><br/>
To get in my brother’s pants? Yeah right!</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Hugs Felix)</em><br/>
Please brother-in-law! <br/>
It’s not what it looks like!<br/>
I promise! Please! <br/>
I’m still a virgin coconut oil!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FELIX</strong><br/>
<em>(Laughs out loud)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Disgusted)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
One of the Lee’s guest came out from the toilet interrupting the commotion that’s happening on the backyard.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Peeling himself off of Felix)</em><br/>
Oh yes! We almost forgot! Jinnie come here!<br/>
I’d like you to meet my friend Seungminie!</p><p> </p><p>HWANG HYUNJIN, 20, Performing Arts Student. New kid at JYPU, one of the most famous student in just the first week of his stay at the university.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HYUNJIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Reaches out his hand)</em><br/>
Hey, Seungminnie. I’m Hyunjin! <br/>
Nice to meet you.</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Maybe Han was right. The new kid, Hyunjin, is strikingly handsome. </p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(waving his hand)</em><br/>
Uhh, Seungmin?</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Realizes)</em><br/>
Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Han frowns at him for a second and he gestures for him to shake Hyunjin’s waiting hand. Seungmin finally reach out to take it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Stammers)</em><br/>
Oh, sorry. Hi, I-I’m Seungmin.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Face palms)</em><br/>
I just said that.<br/>
<em>(Whispering)</em><br/>
Hey calm down bro, <br/>
Your scaring the man <br/>
of your dreams.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Scowls at Han)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Teasing)</em><br/>
Wait, so this is actually a blind <br/>
date and you never told us?</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
If I told you everything<br/>
you’ll  just ruin the fun.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Pouts)</em><br/>
You know I won’t<br/>
If there’s anything I could ruin<br/>
It’s definitely you</p><p> </p><p>So maybe there’s something going between Minho and Han. Are they dating? Because the way Minho talks to Han, it’s weird. It sounds gentler and sweeter. It’s disgusting really. But what about Hyunjin? Seungmin thought Han has crush on him. Or maybe he is just overthinking these things. Han said he likes attractive people but that’s it. Seungmin doesn’t even know if he should actually flirt with the transferee or not. It’s kind of awkward for him to insert himself to the picture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Chokes on his spit)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Rolls his eyes)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HYUNJIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Mind blown)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>FELIX</strong><br/>
<em>(Fake gasp)</em><br/>
Ey hyung! <br/>
Teach me your ways!</p><p> </p><p>Their commotion were once again interrupted when a curly haired dude entered the backyard. Everyone whipped their heads at the said  intruder.</p><p> </p><p>BANG CHAN, 23, owner of the BBB (Bang Bang Bang) Company located in Sidney Australia, which sells different kinds of toys for children. His hobby is DJ-ing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CHAN</strong><br/>
<em>(from the door)</em><br/>
Am I interrupting something?</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Uninterested)</em><br/>
Yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Abruptly)</em><br/>
No. <br/>
<em>(Realizes)</em><br/>
Wait…</p><p> </p><p><strong>FELIX</strong><br/>
<em>(Runs towards Chan)</em><br/>
Hyung!!! <br/>
<em>(Hugs the older)</em><br/>
You’re finally back!!!<br/>
<em>(looks back at Minho)</em><br/>
Hyung! Did you know about this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Blinks innocently, shrugs)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>FELIX </strong><br/>
<em>(Unconvinced)</em><br/>
Of course you knew!</p><p> </p><p><strong>CHAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Happily, to Felix)</em><br/>
Surprise!</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>SEUNGMIN</em></strong><br/>
<em>(Whispers to himself)</em><br/>
How many brother does he have?</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(corrected)</em><br/>
He’s our other half brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Sqiunts, confused)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Shakes head)</em><br/>
Nevermind. It’s complicated.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(To Chan)</em><br/>
What are you doing here bro?<br/>
<em>(Amazed)</em><br/>
Wait, whoa whoa<br/>
This so unexpected!</p><p> </p><p><strong>CHAN</strong><br/>
Can’t your old man take a break? <br/>
Plus, I miss my brothers.<br/>
It’s been what, three years?<br/>
<em>(Points at Minho)</em><br/>
Come here, it’s your turn to hug me now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Smiling, blinking)</em><br/>
No, thank you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FELIX</strong><br/>
<em>(To Chan)</em><br/>
Hyung!  You’re not that old yet!<br/>
Apologize to yourself <br/>
Right now!</p><p> </p><p><strong>CHAN</strong><br/>
<em>(In a cute voice)</em><br/>
Sorry Channie!</p><p> </p><p><strong>FELIX</strong><br/>
<em>(Satisfied)</em><br/>
Good!</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Happily, claps)</em><br/>
Anyways, since you’re already here. <br/>
I would like to introduce you to our <br/>
Group of friends.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Sighs)</em><br/>
We’re not a group. <br/>
<em>(Refering to Minho and Hyunjin)</em><br/>
We’ve only just met.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Ignores)</em><br/>
This is Seungmin and Hyunjin. <br/>
Both of them are from JYPU as well.</p><p> </p><p>The two other boys bows politely which made the oldest smile brightly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CHAN</strong> <br/>
Hi guys! Nice to meet you, I’m Chan.<br/>
The oldest brother of Minho and Felix.<br/>
Although I’ve already heard about <br/>
Seungminnie here, it’s still a pleasure <br/>
To meet you in person buddy!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Glares at Han)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>How much does Han know about Felix’s family? Why does Seungmin not know about any of this? How much did Han told them about him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Mouths his apology)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(Interrupts)</em><br/>
Correction, we’re half brothers.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FELIX</strong><br/>
<em>(Disappointed)</em><br/>
Hyung!!  I already told you to stop<br/>
Refering us as half brothers. <br/>
I already accept you guys as my <br/>
Real bros.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
Stop being childish because <br/>
It’s the truth.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CHAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Serious)</em><br/>
Minho, stop it. I just came home.<br/>
Don’t make a scene.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MINHO</strong><br/>
<em>(deadpanned)</em><br/>
I’m not making any scene. <br/>
I’m just being too honest.</p><p> </p><p><strong>CHAN </strong><br/>
Then stop being too honest<br/>
Especially with Felix!<br/>
He has nothing to do with any of <br/>
Our parents misfortune.<br/>
He’s our youngest Minho. <br/>
And we are his older brothers,<br/>
So we should treat him better.<br/>
You should treat him better.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Silence)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN </strong><br/>
<em>(Afraid)</em><br/>
Uhh, okay guys, I think we should eat now. <br/>
The food is waiting for us and <br/>
It’s starting to get cold, okay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Silence)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Sighs)</em>
</p><p>Okay.</p><p> </p><p>And so they went to their seats at the round table and went back to their fake banter and laugh about it like nothing happened. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
DISSOLVE TO:</p><p><br/>
EXT: SIDE WALK – NOON</p><p> </p><p>Later that after noon, Seungmin and Han are walking side by side on the way back to Seungmin's house. Han offered to just get a cab back home with him instead of Minho.  They decided to walk later in the middle of their ride home. He doesn't know if Han wants to stay over his house or he just wanted to kill time.</p><p> </p><p>Silence occupying the two for a good minute until Han finally speaks up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Looks ahead)</em><br/>
So, how’s Hyunjin?</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
I don’t know, we didn’t talk that much.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
Do you think you would be <br/>
able to like him?</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
I’m not sure about that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HAN</strong>
</p><p><em>(Nodding)</em><br/>
Okay.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin noticed that his friend is not on his usual self. He looks so down and quiet and overthinking. Han doesn’t overthink. He says everything he’s thinking. So instead of asking him what’s wrong, Seungmin went to a different route.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
So are you going to ask him out?</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Shook)</em><br/>
What?! Who? Hyunjin?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Nods)</em><br/>
Obviously.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
Minnie!!!<br/>
Why are you like this?<br/>
Why would you <br/>
think that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Ignoring)</em><br/>
What about the one who’s <br/>
been courting you?<br/>
Would he be jealous <br/>
Because you like someone else?</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Sighs)</em><br/>
He knows everything about me.<br/>
I just hope he’s not jealous though<br/>
<em>(Pause)</em><br/>
I love him, Seungmin.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
Is that person Minho?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Silence)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Looks away, nodding shyly)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
Tell him that then.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
He already knows.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
Then why aren’t you two together?</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Sadly)</em><br/>
We just can’t</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
Why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
It’s not my place to tell.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
What about Hyunjin?</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Brows furrowing)</em><br/>
What do you mean?<br/>
What about him?<br/>
I’m only attracted to his <br/>
Physical appearance.<br/>
I told you not to worry.<br/>
He’s yours.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
Are you sure about that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Silence)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
I’m not worrying for myself here, to be honest.<br/>
I mean I don’t even know Hyunjin to like him<br/>
That fast. I’m thinking about what’s going on<br/>
With you. Why am I involve in this?<br/>
<em>(Pause)</em><br/>
Are you really doing this for me?<br/>
Or is there something deeper going on<br/>
With you? Han, if you want my help<br/>
I will do it. I will help you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Silence)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Suddenly, Ignoring)</em><br/>
Hey! I think you should <br/>
see each other more often <br/>
So that you could get to<br/>
Know him better and<br/>
Eventually fall for him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(frowns)</em><br/>
Don’t change the subject Han.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong> <br/>
<em>(Still ignoring)</em><br/>
Ya! I think I can see your house <br/>
From down here, look!<br/>
Whoa! It looks like a castle!</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin made Han stop dead on his tracks. He rest his hands on the other’s shoulders looking at him right on his eyes with sincerity. </p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
I don’t know what’s happening <br/>
With you or with your relationships<br/>
But I think Minho loves you as well.<br/>
He’s so fake when he talks to me, seriously.<br/>
<em>(Sighs)</em><br/>
You didn’t at least warn me that he’s <br/>
Going to my house.<br/>
My goodness I feel so uncomfortable.<br/>
Riding with a sarcastic and irritating<br/>
Stranger, six minutes straight. <br/>
Are you happy now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Laughs, made a peace sign)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
<em>(Shakes his head)</em><br/>
No offense, but I think his <br/>
an asshole without knowing anything <br/>
about him but, I admit that when <br/>
he’s with you,…. It’s different okay,<br/>
I can see it in his eyes.<br/>
<em>(Pause)</em><br/>
I mean, yes I was weirded out <br/>
at first I’m not gonna lie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Huffs)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SEUNGMIN</strong><br/>
You love him, he loves you.<br/>
In conclusion, you love each other.<br/>
Then why are you guys making it so<br/>
Hard when it’s obviously not?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Silence)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>HAN</strong><br/>
<em>(Smiles, sadly)</em><br/>
You just, don’t understand Minnie.<br/>
<em>(Pause)</em><br/>
You don’t understand.<br/>
<em>(Suddenly cries)</em></p><p> </p><p>To Seungmin’s shock, he embraces the other without a thought. Though he never expected for his friend to cry over something Seungmin didn’t know the reason for. He didn’t know how to react first of all, so he only did what he thought would comfort his friend and that is to hug him. Han flinched at the contact. Seungmin thought the other will push him away but Han only hug him tighter. </p><p>Seungmin was amazed to be exact. He never saw Han cry like this before. He never even saw him cry. He only knew him as a school clown friend who spreads good vibes to everyone. He never thought Han would be capable of crying over something so little. Is it serious though? He doesn't know. 

Seungmin realized that he never knew his own friend and that maybe he should care more.</p><p><br/>
<em>(BGM: ‘If You Know That I’m Lonely’ by FUR)</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>